


Lies You've Been Living In

by capncosmo



Series: Mistaking Stars for Satellites [2]
Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Community: 30_deathfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Akashi-san is just out of reach, as always.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies You've Been Living In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazonstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amazonstorm).



> Theme: 13. Lies
> 
> This is a kind of weird alternate-epilogue to "Mistaking Stars for Satellites," but you don't really need to read it (ALTHOUGH YOU SHOULD). There actually is more in the works that does not end this way (or even remotely this way), but "Kill Satoru" is on my to-do list, so. Here you go, amazonstorm @ LJ.
> 
> Spoilers for the final episode.

The more Sakura thought, the angrier she got. She felt betrayed, like she has been chasing and emulating a lie. She had given up everything on Earth, her job and friends and mother with folders upon folders of young men she could marry, because she thought—

She couldn’t tell if the hatred was actually focused on Akashi-san or herself. But she knew without a doubt the person who spoiled her, who showed her what she was missing in her life and spoiled any chance she had at the half-happiness everyone else settles for, was currently spacewalking, attached to the ship with only a single cable.

Sakura monitored everything like the dutiful soldier she was and couldn’t seem to move beyond. She could see Akashi floating out there in space, distant as always, completely out of reach while plainly in sight. She watched him bobbing slowly as he signaled his return. Hand over fist he pulled himself back, and with every successive tug something built more and more inside her.

Akashi-san finally arrived at the airlock. Sakura watched lazily in the cameras, fingers tapping idly just above the row of master controls. Air hissed into the chamber, and he unhooked his suit from the tether. He waited expectantly for the inner door to open, but it was slower than usual. Ten seconds turned into fifteen into twenty, and something began to feel wrong.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, and he turned in horror to find the outer door begin to slide open. “Sakura,” he signals, “Sakura, open the inner door.” There is nothing but silence on the line. “Sakura. Sakura! Come in! Sakura!” Then he’s pulled off his feet and flung into space in the explosive decompression of the airlock.

He had died as he lived, Sakura noted. Akashi-san is just out of reach, as always.


End file.
